


Confused Robo-Granny Adopts a Baby

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But she's done did it, Gen, LH adopts a child, Michelle is Bow and Glimmer's kiddo lol, She doesn't know what she's doing, fan kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Light Hope meets Michelle and finds herself very confusingly... protective?





	Confused Robo-Granny Adopts a Baby

Adora comes into the Beacon with Swift Wind and a vendetta, punching through robot insects like they're paper as she nears Light Hope's chambers. Swift Wind, entrusted with a very important bundle and purpose, bellows their newest theme song as he keeps an important trot beside the woman.

Adora slams the door open- which, considering it doesn't open so much as it slides up, is pretty impressive. "Light Hope, turn the damn bugs off. Now."

Light Hope tilts her head to the side in what she's deduced is a way to show confusion. "I sense three presences within the Beacon. It is my duty to keep this place safe."

"I'm babysitting, okay? It's literally no one who could hurt someone. Swifty, show her."

Swift Wind let out a triumphant whinny and turned to the side. On his back was, indeed, a small humanoid creature, clinging to his mane with an exuberant glee. "Boom! Baby." A smug smile went across his muzzle. "I'm the godhorse, you know."

"Odd," Light Hope replied. "I don't detect any signs that you've given birth."

Adora's face took on a splash of red. "She's not mine! I'm just watching her for the day, so I brought her with me. It's a thing people do. I think. That's what they told me, anyway."

"What a strange concept- bringing a child to a battlefield. She cannot contribute to the fight."

Swift Wind let out a derisive snort. "No fighting for this child! I personally promised to keep her safe." He settled in beside Light Hope, looking shockingly agreeable despite their less-than-stellar entrance. "Just keep the sharp pointy bits from her, alright? Adora can handle herself. Michelle can't."

"Michelle," Light Hope repeated, making a new file with the name. She nodded. "This is doable. Training shall commence henceforth."

Adora drew her sword and disappeared into a world of holographic trees and robots. Light Hope knew that she needed a 'warmup' before she could go against her in whatever form she took on that day, and watched from a distance as she sliced through enemies. The future of Etheria, in all its awkward glory.

Beside her, Michelle made a strange noise.

"Uh-oh," said Swift Wind, before Light Hope could comment. The steed twisted his head backwards to meet the baby's eyes. "Hey, hey, look at me. Look at Uncle Swifty. You're okay. Auntie Adora is okay. She's just getting buff."

The baby sniffled, then broke into tears. Light Hope flinched- she was barely attuned to Adora's emotions on a good day, let alone something as strange and unpredictable as this youngling. "What does it require?"

"Lady, it's a she, and she just needs to be comforted. It's kinda scary, you know? Watching people fight."

"Ah." She awkwardly patted Michelle, passing through her and unintentionally scaring the baby more. "There. There. This is a necessary practice. Adora will be fine. She will be strong. Etheria will be safe with a She-Ra like her."

"Sweet words, but not helping overall."

"I used the comforting words file."

"Babies don't really _get_ words."

Light Hope frowned. "Strange. They cannot fight, they cannot walk, and they cannot 'get' words. Their processing power is very... limited." Still, a quick data check reminded her this was average. Just as Michelle was the way she was, the program known as Light Hope had once been a very slapdash collection of numbers and commands. It took time. Refinement. Perhaps an upgrade to her antivirus. She attempted the patting gesture again, this time managing to mostly stay near her head. "She-Ra is brave. You must be brave as well. If that is not possible, then I am advanced enough to have bravery words and expressions. You may copy my work."

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute and fun!! It's my first time writing LH and Swift Wind both, so I hope it's decent! Another one for darkmasterofcupcakes!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
